


Under the Stars

by kitkat0723



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Backyard Camping, Eddie Diaz is the best dad, Gen, Not Beta Read, Slice of Life, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:49:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28893186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitkat0723/pseuds/kitkat0723
Summary: Vacation starts off right for the Diaz Boys and Evan Buckley.
Relationships: Christopher Diaz & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Christopher Diaz & Evan "Buck" Buckley, Eddie Diaz & Christopher Diaz & Evan "Buck" Buckley, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Comments: 8
Kudos: 71





	Under the Stars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ShyAudacity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyAudacity/gifts).



> This was the final headcanon I sent to Cameron forever ago. I was determined to write them all. And I did. Enjoy.

The clock ticks over to another second, mocking him where he sits at the kitchen table waiting. He knows better than to watch it, it’s like asking for the alarm to go off. But he can’t help it today. End of shift means the start of one week away from the shrilling sound, seven whole days without an adrenaline rush. The only thing that will be heard is the television his little boy's laugh, and the warm rich tone of the tempo of his boyfriend's voice. Pulling his phone out of his pocket, he busies himself with a card game, everyone so often looking back over the sink. Another second closer. There’s only fifteen minutes left.   
His coworkers are spread out throughout the station, restocking, training, resting. It’s only his thoughts for company right now. The bright colors on the screen aren’t enough of a distraction so he switches over to the shopping list. There are just a few things left to get on his way home. More seconds rush by as he plans out his days away from the fire station. As predicted the alarm goes off, has him rushing to his feet and stuffing his phone into his pocket as he rushes down the stairs and to his speed rack for his turnouts.   
“Should have known this was going to happen,” Buck is mournful as he makes his way to the truck. Eddie claps a hand down onto his shoulder as Buck swings the door open.   
“Life as a firefighter,” Eddie tries to force cheer into his voice, trying not to let the disappointment get to him and keep his head at work.   
By the time the truck arrives at the house fire, it’s fully involved. Bobby is the first one out of the truck, getting a status report as the rest of them start laying hose and hooking up to hydrants. There’s not much left to save, but it’s not their call.   
Static crackles over the radio and Bobby’s voice is heard through it. “Everyone is out and safe, drown it.”   
Echoing calls of, “Roger that.” Are heard all around him as Eddie gets the last hose connected. Rushing over towards where Buck is, he picks up the slack. Water arcs across the sky creating rainbows and mists in the bright mid-morning sun.   
***   
Looking around his living room, Eddie puffs out his cheeks. If one didn’t know he lived here, one would think he was squatting in his own home. The furniture has been pushed and stacked to the far walls and into the dining room. How it was when he’d finally gotten the keys all those years ago. Air mattresses line the floor and he wasn’t sure he owned that many sheets and blankets but apparently he did. Then again, he knows the giant one stretched across the queen and twin air mattresses belongs to Buck.   
Reaching for the pile, he grabs another one off the stack, spreading it out. It won’t be the best night of sleep he’s had but it’ll probably be the most memorable if they even end up sleeping inside. Grabbing the rest of the blankets, he heads for the back of the house. Rock music plays from an unseen speaker and Eddie tries not to think about the state the grass will be in after this weekend. The tent was big enough for him to worry about having to call the city for a permit to camp in his own backyard, but thankfully they didn’t need to. The air pump sits unused next to a stack of boxes with more brand new air mattresses. Buck was currently stringing a set of Christmas lights up around the stakes of the tent, so they could see. Eddie just hopes none of them trip over a stray cord. A bright blue tarp sits unfurled waiting for them to decide if they needed to drape it over the roof of the tent or not. It’s supposed to be waterproof, but extra protection never hurts.   
Eddie deposits the pile of blankets and checks his watch, they’ve got two hours before Christopher gets out of school to be done with the setup. Firewood sits tented in the small pit, waiting to be lit. The smores supplies that are a treat for Christopher sit hidden in the pantry. Stepping over Eddie starts to unbox what will be their beds for the next three days. His back is going to hate him after this, but it’ll be worth it, he knows it.   
Buck and him work in comfortable, companionable silence, the music standing in for conversation. They exchange grins and thumbs up as they set up a small Adventureland in the Diaz backyard.   
***   
The moon is hanging heavy in the air, a few stray stars are visible but there’s not many to see. Christopher is bouncing in his seat as Buck tells a story he learned at camp back when he was younger. Eddie doesn’t have those kinds of stories, but he’s got others. He’s just thankful Chris hasn’t tired of them yet. Buck’s leg is bouncing up and down as he talks. Maybe they should have saved the smores for tomorrow. They’re all feeling the sugar high. Eddie rises to his feet, trying to shake the energy by cleaning up. He heads inside and to the front door, checking that it’s locked. Grabbing water from the fridge, he heads back outside. Buck and Christopher were on the ground, wrestling a little. Eddie smiles at the sight, happy the two of them get along so well. Checking his watch, he sees it’s long past bedtime, but he’s in no hurry to chase dreams. Walking over and stepping into the tent, he grabs a few blankets, making sure there was nothing that valuable inside.   
Walking over to where Chris has Buck pinned down, he smiles down at them. “If you put out the fire, we can leave.”   
His son looks up at him, face illuminated by the flickering flames. “Go where?”   
“To see if we can find more stars.”   
When there’s hardly any stars to see is when Eddie misses Texas and all that open space the most. Christopher scrambles up off of Buck and together the three of them make sure to drown the fire in the pit.   
The truck is loud against the night as Eddie drives and drives. The radio and their laughter keep things lively. It’s one of the best days Eddie remembers having. Finally, pulling off in a spot in the middle of nowhere, he exits the truck and heads for the bed, dropping the tailgate. Jumping up, he takes the blankets and pillows from their spot inside the toolbox, starts to spread them out and Buck sets Christopher on the wheel well before helping Eddie spread the blankets along it. The temperature is cooler here, so he hands Christopher the spare sweater he’s got, and together they all lay back, watching the sliver of small beams of light in the sky.   
Chris gasps, his arm reaching up for the sky. “Dad look! A shooting star!”   
Eddie pulls him closer, even as he feels Buck’s warm hand on his hip. “Make a wish, bud.”   
For the rest of the night, they enjoy the constellations in the sky, making up stories, the more outlandish the better. Christopher drops off to sleep first, then after a sweet kiss goodnight, Buck follows him. Eddie stays awake, determined to make sure they head back home sometime during the night, but the day and sugar crash catch up to him and curling around his son, cradled against his boyfriend's chest, Eddie pulls the blankets around the three of them, then drifts off to sleep content and happy. 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments make the world go 'round. 
> 
> Come scream at me or send me prompts about these two disasters we know and love on my Tumblr @kitkat0723


End file.
